1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separating arrangement between multipart constructional elements, including an expansion chamber for at least one pyrotechnic charge which is bounded by the piston surface of a displacement or sliding piston.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An arrangement of that type, which is used as a safety device, has become known from the disclosure of European Laid-Open Patent Specification 88 247; in effect, for the separation of certain constructional elements from each other upon the occurrence of special operating conditions. The invention; however, in particular relates to a separating arrangement for a multipart constructional element which is in the shape of the axially-divided shell of a test missile, of the kind as is illustrated in the upper picture on page 22 of the article by Peter J. George "Endphasenlenkung--Revolution der Artillerie?", WEHRTECHNIK, Volume 3/1979, pages 19 through 27. A test projectile of this type should not shatter after completing its mission, but should release recovery or salvage parachutes.
Because of its size and its equipment, the projectile-shaped test missile, on the other hand, can only be poorly landed in a soft state when it is in its entirety. Consequently, the casing construction is divided into a number of parts for the recovery thereof, in order that these will land softly independently of each other due to possessing their own recovery parachutes; wherein provisions can be made previously, that only reuseable parts, in essence, the parts of the missile which are to be salvaged for experimented evaluation are to be equipped with recovery parachutes.
However, problems can be encountered in the separation of the individual constructional elements through pyrotechnic energy development in the salvage of the mutually separated parts of the missile, in that conduits or connectors bridge or extend over the predetermined separating locations.
Such conduits or connectors, under circumstances; for example, based on reasons of the operational dependability of the installations in the not yet separated missile, may not simply be closely-fitted plugged together for bridging over the separating location; or because of other reasons such conduits can adversely influence a defined separating procedure; for instance, inasmuch as due to their elasticity they can still maintain an undesired coupling of the constructional elements of the missile construction which have been already mechanically lifted apart from each other.